


Sine die

by Mihael_Strider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Unrequited Love, VoltronMBHispano2k18
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihael_Strider/pseuds/Mihael_Strider
Summary: La mañana de su cumpleaños número 15, Keith descubrió que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de Takashi Shirogane...y que no era correspondido.





	Sine die

**Author's Note:**

> Es curioso cómo funciona a veces la vida. Cuando me apunté para el Voltron Mini Bang tenía muy clara la idea de lo que quería hacer, pero debo confesar que me costó mucho trabajo escribir esto a pesar de todo el tiempo que tuvimos para hacerlo. No sé qué pasó. Sin embargo, debo decir que lo disfruté mucho. Es la primera vez que participo en colaboración con un artista y debo decir que no podría estar más feliz: Tuve la fortuna de hacer pareja con @AkaiiAkai en Twitter, quien siempre fue extremadamente paciente conmigo y me dio su muy honesta opinión respecto a mis pobres avances. Me siento muy bien porque su pieza logró reflejar exactamente lo que quería. No tengo palabras, y de verdad espero haber sido capaz de llenar sus expectativas. Muchas, MUCHAS GRACIAS por la increíble experiencia, Yami <3 y por supuesto, gracias también al equipo del Mini Bang por dejarme participar en este divertido evento. Lo disfruté muchísimo. 
> 
>  
> 
> En fin, aquí el fic, motivado por mi estúpida obsesión con el Hanahaki. Si tienen oportunidad, por favor, lean el resto de los fanfics del Mini Bang y apoyen a todos los artistas. No se van a arrepentir.
> 
>  
> 
> Sine die
> 
>  
> 
> Story by me
> 
>  
> 
> Art by @AkaiiAkai /Tw/ - yamirosenkreuz /Tumblr/ 
> 
> http://yamirosenkreuz.tumblr.com/post/173014542219/estas-son-mis-piezas-para-el-voltronmbhispano

La mañana de su cumpleaños número 15, Keith descubrió que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de Takashi Shirogane.

Tumbado en su cama, antes de comenzar sus clases, Keith se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era ninguna sorpresa. Lo había comenzado a sospechar desde un tiempo atrás, cuando comprendió que las náuseas repentinas y el nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo no se debían a ningún tipo de enfermedad y que sólo se manifestaban cuando Shiro le hablaba o le sonreía. La verdad sea dicha, Keith no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía estar enamorado, pero supuso que eso era lo más cercano a todo aquello que había leído en los libros o que había escuchado al resto de su clase comentar entre cuchicheos. Era como tener una pequeña semilla creciendo en su pecho, lo cual le hizo sentir repentinamente orgulloso. Estaba enamorado de Shiro, de su mejor amigo y compañero. Si tenía que enamorarse, estaba completamente feliz de que fuese de él.

Estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando escuchó unos ligeros golpes en su puerta. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la voz de Shiro atravesó la puerta, alegre y jovial a pesar de ser lunes por la mañana.

-Hey, cumpleañero… ¿Ya estás despierto?

-Déjame dormir Shirogane, no hay práctica esta mañana.

-Tal vez no, pero es tu cumpleaños y hay que hacer de este día algo distinto. Levántate. Te espero en la cafetería.

-Sí, sí…

-No tardes, ¿vale? Tengo algo para ti.

Emocionado, Keith se levantó de su cama mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que Shiro estaba preparándole. Sin embargo, pocos segundos después, comenzó a sentirse mareado. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, cubriéndose la boca con las manos cuando le sobrevino un repentino ataque de tos. Pensó que vomitaría, pero cuando estaba a punto de correr hacia el baño una arcada le hizo detenerse en seco y escupir sobre sus manos. El repentino alivio se disolvió cuando vio un par de pétalos de rosa manchados de sangre en sus manos.

 

Ese día, Keith Kogane descubrió también que su amor no era correspondido.

 

* * *

 

Había oído historias acerca del hanahaki, pero jamás había conocido a nadie que lo sufriera. A decir verdad, él mismo pensaba que sólo eran cuentos sin sentido, de esos que se van propagando de boca en boca, pero cada mañana, al ver los pétalos de rosa en sus sábanas, comenzaba a creer que quizá no tenía otra opción que aceptar su situación. No era que le gustara hacerlo. En realidad, dolía. Dolía mucho. Y no sólo de forma física, porque además de que cada arcada y cada ataque de tos eran tremendamente dolorosos, el dolor emocional era todavía peor.

Al inicio, Keith trató de convencerse de que su relación tenía que continuar de la misma forma en la que existía hasta ahora: ambos eran sólo amigos y Shiro era su modelo a seguir, el piloto con el cual tenía que compartir nave y su compañero de equipo. Sin embargo, pronto comprendió que tratar de negarlo sólo hacía las cosas peores. Los ataques podían presentarse casi en cualquier momento y sin importar la circunstancia en la que él se encontrara, por lo cual tuvo que comenzar a hacerse a la idea de que de verdad estaba enamorado, de que claramente no era correspondido y de que ahora tendría que aprender a vivir  con flores creciendo en su interior debido a eso.  Tal vez eso ayudaría a facilitar las cosas.

 

En parte fue así. Dolía un poco menos, pero la sensación de sofocamiento que sentía era a veces insoportable. Cuando eso ocurría, Keith solía encerrarse en su habitación, esforzándose por respirar mientras juraba que era capaz de sentir las flores enredándose en sus pulmones y creciendo dentro de él.  A pesar de todo, jamás le mencionó a Shiro lo que estaba pasando. En parte para no preocuparlo porque seguramente ya tenía demasiado en la mente como para pensar en flores y en una enfermedad sin sentido, pero también porque no quería forzarlo a nada. No había ningún beneficio en confesarle sus sentimientos a Shiro si de cualquier forma no iban a ser correspondidos. La simple idea de ser rechazado tajantemente le impedía abrir la boca ante el mayor, por lo cual pronto aprendió a valorar lo que recibía de su mejor amigo. Un gesto, una sonrisa, algunas palabras de aliento, quizá algunos consejos para pilotear. Su amistad. No iba a pedirle más porque no tenía derecho de hacerlo. Si eso era lo único que podía obtener, era más que suficiente. Además… sólo eran flores.

 

* * *

 

 

-Me escogieron.

 

Las palabras de Shiro retumbaron en su cabeza durante varios minutos antes de que él pudiera procesarlas. Sabía a qué se refería, pero no estaba dispuesto a verlo partir. Una repentina punzada de egoísmo le invadió y por un segundo pensó en pedirle que se quedara, pero el rostro radiante de Shiro le hizo reconsiderarlo. Éste era su sueño y él no era capaz de arrebatárselo. Sabía que había trabajado duro por ello. Keith no era nadie para pedirle  un sacrificio tan grande.

-Felicidades, Shiro, yo….estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias-respondió el mayor con una sonrisa tan grande que Keith se preguntó si alguna vez una de ésas sonrisas suyas sería para él. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse.

\- ¿Cuándo…?

-En un mes.

Keith asintió lentamente, tratando de asimilarlo. Le miró con la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir, esperando que él no notara que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

-Me alegra tanto …por fin podrás cumplir tu sueño…

El sonido de un intercomunicador interrumpió sus palabras. Apenado, Shiro sacó el pequeño aparato que los alumnos del Garrison utilizaban para comunicarse entre ellos y miró la pantalla durante un segundo. Luego se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.  

-Lo siento, es Iverson. Quiere verme en su oficina para presentarme con los Holt. Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Espérame en tu habitación. Ya te contaré todo con detalle.

-De acuerdo. No llegues tarde.

Mientras miraba a Shiro marcharse por el pasillo, Keith tuvo que morderse los labios para contener las lágrimas. Pensó que no había nada más difícil que verlo irse.

 

Eso fue hasta que le dijeron que Shiro había muerto.

 

* * *

 

-… Con el objetivo de evitar una tragedia similar a la de la misión Kerberos…

 

La simple mención le hizo levantar inmediatamente la mirada, prestando por fin atención. Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que se les había rendido tributo a los miembros de la tripulación Kerberos  y aunque aparentemente el Instituto había regresado a la normalidad, él se negaba todavía a aceptarlo. Sentía que estaba viviendo en una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento Shiro llegaría a despertarle para ir a clases como todos los días, pero no había sido así. Y aunque todo mundo le repetía hasta el cansancio que la misión había sido un fracaso, una pequeña parte de él sentía que le estaban mintiendo. Shiro le había prometido que volvería y él jamás rompía una promesa sin importar lo difícil que fuera cumplirla. Él tenía que volver. Keith necesitaba que volviera.

 

-Están vivos.

Dieciséis pares de ojos se volcaron sobre él, los de Iverson incluidos. No se había fijado en que había hablado en voz alta, pero ahora seguramente estaba metido en un problema. Nadie nombraba Kerberos… a menos que fuera para infundir temor en los alumnos.

 

-¿Qué dijo, cadete?-la voz de Iverson fue fría, pero no tanto como la de Keith al responder.

-La misión Kerberos… los tripulantes, señor, siguen vivos. No hay ninguna prueba de que hubieran muerto. Escuche, he revisado cada plano, cada bitácora, escuché las grabaciones que tuvieron con el centro de comando y no hay forma de que…

-Muy bien Cadete, entonces usted mejor que nadie sabrá que el fracaso de la misión Kerberos se debió a la falta de competencia del piloto.

-¡Shiro no hizo nada malo!

 

Pronunciar su nombre le dolió. Era la primera vez en seis meses que lo hacía en público. De hecho, era la primera vez que hablaba de él. Sintió de pronto esa sensación de presión en el pecho  y el nudo en la garganta que ya conocía muy bien, acompañada de náuseas, y supo qué pasaría después. “No ahora “rogó en silencio mientras trataba de mantenerse en posición frente al resto de su clase, formada afuera del simulador. No ahora que todo mundo le miraba con una mezcla de temor y pena. No ahora que alguien podía explicarle qué le había pasado a Shiro.

 

-Le recuerdo, Kogane, que el error de Takashi Shirogane le costó la vida a todos los miembros de esa nave, y los condujo a la…

-¡Shiro no está muerto!

-¡Cierre la boca, Kogane!

-¡Basta!

 

Lo siguiente que Keith sintió fueron un par de brazos tratando de detenerle. Su mano se cerraba en un puño, pero él no recordaba haberlo hecho. De hecho, no recordaba absolutamente nada. Por un segundo, Keith miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo – o alguien – que le explicara qué estaba pasando. Todas las miradas apuntaban hacia abajo. Keith también miró.

Arrodillado frente a él, Iverson cubría uno de sus ojos con una mano. La sangre corría entre los dedos y goteaba en el suelo, pero por un momento Keith no supo si se trataba de la de su profesor o la de él mismo. Sintió una arcada y se esforzó por retener las flores que ya estaban agolpándose en su garganta. Un agridulce sabor le invadió la boca. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Ignorando los gritos histéricos y la potente voz de Iverson ordenándole que regresara, Keith echó a correr por los pasillos mientras dejaba un pequeño rastro de sangre y de pétalos a su paso. Sus ojos, anegados en lágrimas, apenas eran capaces de mostrarle el camino que debía seguir, así que dejó que sus pies le guiaran sin dirección alguna. No tenía en realidad ningún sitio al que escapar. Shiro ya no estaba y quizá nunca más iba a volver, pero él todavía tenía esa estúpida ilusión anidada en lo más profundo de su corazón. Se odió mentalmente por ser tan débil, por necesitar a Shiro, por seguir pensando que quizá algún día él iba a corresponderle. Pero ahora ni siquiera estaba ahí.

El pensar en eso le provocó nuevas arcadas que apenas y pudo contener. Se dejó caer contra una pared para descansar unos segundos, pero el sonido de pasos acercándose le hizo ponerse en alerta una vez más. Desconcertado, abrió la primera puerta que encontró en el pasillo sin importarle cual fuera.  Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con un sitio conocido, cuya familiaridad había sido forjada con el paso de las horas y de los años, a fuerza de visitas constantes. Era la de Shiro.

A pesar de que todo mundo lo daba por muerto, nadie se había atrevido todavía a mover nada de los objetos personales del piloto. Todo estaba en su sitio: la chaqueta de su uniforme sobre la cama, sus libros, algunos cuantos lápices ordenados sobre el escritorio. La foto que se tomaron el día que Shiro fue elegido para la misión. Las últimas grullas de papel que Shiro le enseñó a doblar.

Lo único que hacía falta era él.

Como pudo, Keith se arrastró hasta la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, sintiéndose más miserable que nunca. Continuó tosiendo con fuerza, manchando las sábanas blancas con sangre y rosas desperdiciadas que no dejaban de brotar. Hecho un ovillo, alcanzó la chaqueta de Shiro y se abrazó a ella mientras trataba por todos los medios de no llorar. Al final, no tuvo éxito.

 

* * *

 

A veces Keith no podía dejar de pensar en lo irónico que resultaba el hecho de que aquello que se suponía que debía matarlo era lo que lo había mantenido con vida durante tanto tiempo. El hanahaki comenzaba a empeorar, pero internamente agradecía observar los pétalos sueltos en su almohada o en sus manos después de un ataque de tos porque prácticamente eran la única prueba tangible de que quizá Shiro todavía estaba vivo.  Por supuesto eso no era suficiente para convencer al Garrison de que tenían que continuar con la búsqueda y lo tenía bien claro, pero sí era suficiente para que él mismo comenzara con la suya.

Encontrar a Shiro se convirtió en su única prioridad. Alternaba sus días en el desierto entre expediciones, cálculos, datos, mapas, libros que había logrado llevarse consigo al marcharse y ataques que comenzaron a volverse frecuentes. A veces incluso olvidaba comer o dormir, pero no importaba. Sentía que estaba llegando a alguna parte, que no podía parar. Él sólo quería volver a verlo.

De cualquier forma, a veces incluso él sentía que el silencio del desierto era demasiado. Cuando eso pasaba, se sentaba en el tejado a ver las estrellas y hablaba solo, pretendiendo que Shiro estaba al lado suyo como tantas noches en vela que habían pasado juntos en el Garrison haciendo lo mismo.  Cubierto con la chaqueta del uniforme ajeno que había logrado llevarse consigo –junto con el resto de las pertenencias de su mejor amigo-,el menor hablaba de sus descubrimientos y de todo aquello que se moría por contarle. Cómo se había convertido en la vergüenza del instituto, por ejemplo. O de la intrigante luz que había visto hacía tan solo unos días en la montaña, la cual lo había guiado hasta una cueva con extrañas inscripciones.  Hablaba también de sus recuerdos, de todas las pláticas que habían tenido y de lo mucho que lo necesitaba de regreso. El tema no importaba, en realidad. Lo único que hacía era hablar, preguntándose si alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de volver a escuchar la voz de Shiro.

Quizá por eso, cuando intervino los aparatos de comunicación del Garrison la noche que la nave cayó a la Tierra, las lágrimas no pudieron evitar salir de sus ojos al escuchar de nuevo la voz del mayor.

 

* * *

 

 

Ocultar el Hanahaki a todo el equipo había sido complicado. Para él se había vuelto una rutina normal despertar en la cabaña con repentinos ataques de tos, los cuales esperaba pacientemente a que acabaran antes de deshacerse de los pétalos que ahora ya comenzaban a convertirse en flores casi completas, pero ahora que tenía que convivir de nuevo con tanta gente era muy difícil que nadie notase las manchas de sangre en las sábanas o en su ropa sin que alguien hiciera preguntas incómodas. La verdad era casi un milagro que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, aunque en realidad su victoria no era completa. Había sido descubierto.

Quien lo supo  primero fue Red. A decir verdad era bastante difícil que no lo supiera si tenían en cuenta que  desde que sus mentes se conectaron Red podía ver sus recuerdos y sentir lo mismo que él, lo cual hacía imposible para Keith ocultarle algo. Aunque en otras circunstancias eso le hubiera molestado, ahora era como una especie de bálsamo para su ansiedad. El hecho de que su secreto fuese conocido por alguien más –fuera quien fuera- le hacía mantenerse cuerdo y facilitaba la situación. En general, Red se convirtió en una especie de salvavidas al que Keith se aferró para no hundirse…al menos hasta que Shiro desapareció de nuevo.

Hacer conexión con un león era complicado, pero  tener que hacerlo con la cabeza de Voltron era quizá aún peor. Keith sabía que ése no era su lugar, que estaba traicionando la memoria de Shiro, que no era ni siquiera capaz de llenar el sitio que él había dejado y que jamás sería tan bueno. A pesar de ello, la primera vez que se sentó en el asiento de Black, Keith no tuvo otra alternativa más que abrir su mente y esperar que el león no le juzgara por estar enamorado de su piloto, pero no fue así. Black aparentemente lo sabía desde tiempo atrás – quizá por aquella ocasión en el cañón-, lo cual facilitó mucho las cosas. Keith podía percibir que el león sentía algo por Shiro que si bien no se podía comparar con el amor sí era parecido, así que eso sólo le hizo sentirse un poco más confiado entre aquella vorágine de sentimientos. De hecho, eso facilitó la sinergia entre ambos: los dos compartían un sentimiento en común y comprendían, de cierta forma, que el otro también estaba sufriendo a su manera y que la única forma de salir adelante era ayudándose mutuamente porque eso era lo que Shiro hubiera querido.

La tercera persona –y ésta sí era una persona- que se enteró fue Pidge, aunque por la forma en la que ella le abordó un día así, sin más, preguntándole hasta cuándo iba a dejar de guardarle secretos al equipo, Keith sospechó que al igual que Black ella lo sabía también desde hace mucho. Y aunque trató de negarlo –“Claro que no, Pidge, no digas tonterías”-, Keith se congeló cuando ella le tendió unos cuantos pétalos que reconoció al instante.

 

-Las flores no crecen en el espacio, Keith

 

Al final no tuvo otra opción más que aceptarlo y contarle absolutamente todo. El Garrison, la expulsión, la enfermedad. Sentados en la sala de control mientras miraban las estrellas, Pidge lo escuchó pacientemente, y sólo hasta que hubo terminado ella se atrevió a hablar. 

-¿Lo sabe?

-No

-Deberías….

-Pidge, no.

-No seas cobarde

-¿Qué pasará si lo sabe? De cualquier forma no me va a corresponder. Estoy mejor así, de verdad- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sabes que esto puede matarte

-¿Y qué? Si no me matan las flores me matará la guerra

-Keith…

-Ambos lo sabemos, Pidge.

Los dos suspiraron profundamente, evitando mirarse entre ellos. Y tal vez fuera porque jamás habían tenido un momento tan íntimo, o porque de hecho nunca habían intercambiado tantas palabras en tan poco tiempo, pero cuando ella volvió a hablar su voz fue mucho más suave que de costumbre.

-Puedo eliminar la enfermedad, si quieres.  Si le explicamos a Coran él podría ayudarnos. Te…te ayudaría. No puedes seguir así.

 

Keith recordó el día que llegó al Garrison, nervioso y asustado porque ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta por qué estaba ahí. Recordó la forma en la que aquel muchacho de cabello negro le había sonreído cuando lo vio en la ceremonia de bienvenida, o aquella vez en la que fueron presentados formalmente como un equipo. Recordó las veces en las que uno escapaba al dormitorio ajeno para pasar las noches hablando. Pensó en el vacío que sintió al creerle muerto. No podía. No quería.

Lo único que lo unía ahora a Shiro era aquel amor no correspondido… y alguien tenía que cargar con ese dolor.

* * *

 

-Te vas.

 

La voz de Shiro le hizo girarse de inmediato, sorprendido no sólo por el tono sino porque en realidad era una afirmación y no une pregunta. El Paladín Negro estaba recargado en la puerta de su habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión que el menor podría haber calificado de dolida de no ser porque apenas y podía verlo. La única luz que entraba era aquella que se filtraba entre el pasillo y el cuerpo de Shiro, por lo cual era difícil descifrar realmente el rostro ajeno.

 

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

 

Keith se mordió los labios y dejó su cuchillo en la cama lentamente mientras suspiraba. Su partida había sido una decisión difícil que le había llevado demasiado tiempo tomar pero de la cual no pensaba arrepentirse ahora. Después de mucho pensarlo, había decidido que Pidge tenía razón: las cosas no podían continuar de esa forma. Shiro jamás iba a amarlo, pero tampoco tenía el valor de someterse a la cirugía que podría salvarle la vida porque no quería dejar de amarlo. La única solución, entonces, era poner de nuevo distancia entre ambos, voluntaria en esta ocasión. Y mentiría si dijera que no le dolía, pero era la única opción que le quedaba.  El equipo tenía que progresar, y claramente él ya no encajaba. Era momento de partir, y el entrenamiento con la Espada de Marmora era quizá lo mejor. Además...Keith necesitaba respuestas. 

 

-No quería que te preocuparas. Es decir, apenas logramos recuperarte, ¿sabes? Hay cosas más importantes en las qué pensar. Además, si estás de vuelta, el equipo ya no me necesita. Ustedes podrán apañárselas – explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

-Keith, por favor…

-Shiro. Necesito hacerlo. No es que quiera, es que…ya no tengo espacio aquí. Sí, sí, sé que piensas lo contrario- se apresuró a añadir al ver que el mayor estaba por reprochar- Pero de cualquier forma es mi única opción. Yo…es lo mejor.

-Pero…No me lo consultaste antes.

-Tú tampoco me consultas cuando de pronto desapareces- respondió sarcásticamente. La expresión de Shiro le hizo arrepentirse justo en ese momento. –Lo siento, no quería….sólo déjame solo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Cuándo vendrá Kolivan por ti?

-Mañana.

 

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ambos. Keith trataba de no mirar a Shiro porque sabía que de hacerlo terminaría arrepintiéndose, pero notaba que él esperaba algo más. Cuando volvió a hablar, la voz ajena fue casi un susurro.

 

-No creas que no lo he notado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible aún cuando de pronto sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba. Tenía miedo de escuchar el resto.

-Lo sé, Keith. Algo….algo te ocurre- respondió el mayor-. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta.  Incluso para ti… esto es demasiado. Te apartas de nosotros, buscas pretextos para alejarte… ya…ya no hablas más conmigo. Siento que me rehúyes. - Replicó Shiro con cierto dolor-. ¿Qué pasa, Keith? ¿Qué hice? ¿Fue algo malo? Sólo…

 

Incrédulo, Keith se obligó a mirarlo fijamente durante unos segundos. Sintió una ligera presión en el pecho que inmediatamente fue acompañada por ligeras náuseas y ese nudo en el pecho. Sabía lo que venía. Necesitaba estar solo.

 

-¿Qué dices? No…eres mi mejor amigo, jamás podría enfadarme contigo.

-¿Entonces por qué te vas? Eres parte de Voltron y te necesitamos aquí con nosotros. Podemos…encontraremos una forma de resolver las cosas. Keith, por favor, sólo…quiero ayudarte. No me mientas.

-Shiro, por favor, estoy bien. Sólo… No….no es tu culpa. Por favor, déjame sólo.

-Pero…- respondió el mayor, dando un par de pasos hacia él. Instintivamente, Keith retrocedió como un pequeño animal herido, sintiendo los primeros pétalos en la garganta.

-Vete. Vete Shiro, por favor, vete, no quiero que estés aquí, vete…

-Keith, ¿qué pasa? Estás actuando demasiado raro, ¿Qué hice mal? Déjame ayudarte….

-¡Maldita sea Shiro, lárgate!

 

Sin poder contenerse más, Keith comenzó a toser con fuerza. El dolor abrasaba su garganta mientras los pétalos se agolpaban en sus labios. Trató inútilmente de cubrirse la boca para contenerlos, pero pronto sus manos quedaron cubiertas de sangre y rosas adheridas a su piel mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Se llevó una mano al pecho para tratar de aliviar la presión, pero también fue en vano. Los pétalos se esparcieron a su alrededor, manchando la blanca superficie del piso de rojo.

 

-Hanahaki- susurró el mayor, mirándole horrorizado.

 

Lentamente el menor levantó la mirada hacia él mientras aún sostenía algunos de los pétalos en sus manos. Las lágrimas seguían brotando, pero al menos las flores se habían detenido por el momento. Se sentía vulnerable, expuesto. Quería _morir_ en ese momento.

 

-Por favor, vete…déjame, olvida esto, te lo ruego...

-¿Cuánto tiempo….? – Preguntó el mayor lentamente- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado así?

\- …Casi cuatro años.

-Dios… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no lo…?

-¿Y qué querías que te dijera, Takashi? ¿Que llevo casi cuatro años enamorado de ti? ¿Qué  me estoy muriendo por eso? Dime, ¿de qué iba a servir? – Gritó, mirando al mayor con frustración y dolor acumulados – Han sido…tantos años...tantas veces en las que pensé que podría vivir con esto, tantas noches que pasé pensando que estabas muerto, pero ya no puedo Shiro… no tengo el valor de extraer estas malditas flores, no quiero que se vayan porque no quiero dejar de sentir esto….pero no tienes por qué corresponderlo. No es necesario. Sólo…vete. Déjame en paz.

 

La expresión de incredulidad del rostro de Shiro le hizo desviar su mirada al suelo. Ahora que lo sabía no estaba seguro de qué iba a pasar. Su puño se cerró alrededor de las flores y trató de levantarse de la cama, pero las piernas le fallaron. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y tosió ligeramente antes de sentir las manos del mayor sobre sus hombros. Intentó apartarlo, pero no tenía fuerza. Se sintió repentinamente exhausto.

 

-Por favor Shiro, sólo…vete

-No voy a dejarte. No así…Lo siento. Lo siento tanto Keith…No lo sabía… Debiste decirme, debiste explicármelo…Te he hecho tanto daño.

 

Por un segundo, Keith se dejó estrechar. Cerró los ojos con calma y  suspiró profundamente sin decir una palabra. Sentía que si lo hacía iba a arruinar el momento.

 

-Olvídalo.  De cualquier forma yo me iré. No…no tendrás que verme. Olvida esto, Shiro. No quiero que pienses en esto pero… ¿sabes? Si tenía que pasarme, si tenía que enamorarme de alguien en esta vida…me alegra que seas tú.

-Keith…

 

Y tal vez era porque el rostro de Shiro también estaba bañado en lágrimas, o porque él mismo se sentía abrumado por la repentina confesión o quizá era porque el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento, pero cuando el mayor se inclinó para besar sus labios él no dudó ni un segundo en responder el gesto como pudo, deshaciéndose  entre sus brazos mientras tiraba suavemente de su cabello. Había pasado años soñando con ese momento, imaginándose lo suaves que eran sus labios o lo bien que se sentiría tener sus manos  acariciando su rostro, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

 

En ese momento, cuando Shiro susurró un suave “yo también te amo” en su oído, Keith comprendió que a pesar de todo las flores lo habían llevado directamente a casa.


End file.
